Voyage vers la Vallée de Thorn
by AdriCureuil
Summary: 3 ans après les événements du film. Mme Brisby et ses enfants sont invités à la vallée de Thorn. Avec l'aide des guides Roland Forge et Gustave Oak, ils s'embarquant dans une aventure qui ne sera pas de tout repos.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:**

 **Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs. Je suis fier de vous présenter ma fan fiction. Avant de la lire, vous devez savoir plusieurs choses. C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire que se voudra longue et ambitieuse. J'ai un style d'écriture qu'on peut qualifier de simpliste, pour ne pas dire brouillon. Je vous demanderez donc de faire preuve d'indulgence, s'il vous plait. Tous conseils et toute critique constructive susceptible de m'aider à m'améliorer sont évidemment les bienvenues. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à mon ami Aerihus pour la correction. (** **donc s'il y a encore des fautes, ce n'est pas la mienne.)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Mr. Âges était concentré. Concentré sur l'une de ces expériences, selon lui la plus importante de sa vie. Cela faisait des mois qu'il travaillait dessus et la vielle souris en était convaincue, il était proche du but. Rien, absolument rien ne l'empêchera d'enfin arriver à ses fins. Rien... à part des claquements métalliques. Mr. Âges savait parfaitement ce qu'était ce bruit. Il préféra l'ignorer afin de se concentrer sur son travail. Mais d'un autre côté, cela faisait 2 ans qu'il attend ce claquement. Toutes ces nuits blanches auront été vaines.

La souris soupira, se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Ces claquements n'étaient pas des bruits ordinaires, c'était un message en morse. Ce message ne pouvait venir que d'un seul endroit, la vallée de Thorn. En effet i ans, les rats quittèrent le rosier de la ferme des Fitzgibbons et partirent s'installer dans la Vallée de Thorn afin d'échapper une bonne fois pour toute aux scientifiques du NIMH. 1 an plus tard, grâce à leur grande intelligence, ils étaient parvenus à installer un système télégraphique sans fil entre la vallée et le domicile de Mr. Âges. Depuis plus aucune nouvelle, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Avec un crayon et une feuille de papier, la souris s'empressât de traduire le message.

 _"Mon cher Âges. Je t'invite toi ainsi que Mme. Brisby et ses enfants à l'anniversaire de la fondation de notre colonie à Thorn qui aura lieu dans quatre semaines. Sachant de Mme. Brisby à un oiseau comme ami, le voyage sera cours et sans danger. Tiens-moi au courant de ta réponse ainsi que celle de Mme. Brisby._

 _Justin"_

« 2 ans sans nouvelles et tu me déranges pour une invitation à une fête ridicule ? » Grommela le savant. Il soupiras à nouveau et sorti de chez lui. Il avait un message en transmettre à Mme. Brisby.

* * *

Assise sur un petit canapé, Mme Brisby avec l'aide de sa fille ainée Teresa, était en train de coudre de nouveaux vêtements pour ses enfants. Elle surveillait aussi du coin de l'œil Martin son cadet et Timothy son benjamin, s'amusant à se battre avec des bouts de bois, ainsi que sa petite dernière, Cynthia, qui regardait ces deux grands frères d'un air amusée.

La mère de famille ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Après sa folle aventure i ans, la vie était redevenue paisible et elle allait le rester sans doute longtemps. Leur maison était à l'abri du tracteur, le chat Dragon se faisant vieux ne s'embêtait plus à chasser et ses enfants étaient tous en pleine forme. Parfois, elle pensait à Jonathan son défunt mari. C'était un sentiment rempli d'amour et de nostalgie mais pas de tristesse. Car Mme Brisby avait fait son deuil et était passée à autre chose. Un tocquement à la porte d'entrée fit sortir Mme Brisby de ses pensées.

« Ne bouge pas maman, je vais ouvrir. » dit Teresa en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas encore tatie Musaraigne. » murmura Martin à son petit frère.

Teresa ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître Mr. Âges, visiblement toujours agacé de s'être fait déranger en plein travail.

« Bonjour mon enfant. Je viens voir ta maman. »

« Maman, c'est le vieux fou. » Lança Timothy à sa mère. Cette dernière se retourna vers la porte et vit un Mr. Âges énervé par la remarque de son fils.

« Vieux fou, commença vieux fou? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai concocté le remède à ta maladie. Quelle ingratitude. »

« C'est tatie Musaraigne qui vous appelle comme ça. » Répondit innocemment le souriceau. « Je penser que vous étiez d'accord. »

« Timothy, tu ne dois pas répéter tout ce que disent les adultes. Surtout si c'est des insultes. » L'enfant baissa la tête, honteux de se faire gronder pas sa mère. Il présenta ses excuses. Le savant les accepta, ce n'était pas complètement la faute de Timothy. Mme Brisby salua son ami et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. « Alors Mr. Âges qu'est qui vous amène? Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ? »

« Non merci, ce n'est pas la peine. » Dit-il en s'asseyant. « Pour répondre à votre question madame, je suis ici car j'ai reçu un message de Justin. » Il sortit alors de sa poche la feuille de papier sur laquelle il avait écrit le message.

«Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux. » Dit Mme Brisby avec un grand sourire, heureuse d'avoir enfin des nouvelles des rats qui l'avaient aidé à sauver sa famille. « Et que dit le message, rien de grave j'espère ? »

« Non rassurez-vous. Ils nous invitent juste à une fête. L'anniversaire de la fondation de la colonie de Thorn qui aura lieu dans quatre semaines pour être plus précis. »

« Une fête ? » Commença Teresa.

« A la vallée de Thorn ? » Continua Martin.

« On peux y aller maman, s'il te plait. » Supplia Timothy.

« Tu avais promis qu'un jour on irait là-bas. » Ajouta Cynthia.

« Allons les enfants du calme. Je n'ai pas oublié cette promesse. Mr. Âges comment voulez-vous que l'on se rende là-bas ? »

« Avec l'aide de votre ami l'oiseau. » répondit le savant.

« Jérémy ? Cela risque d'être impossible. Sa femme a récemment eu des petits. Il est donc très occupé. »

« Je vois. Le problème c'est qu'à pied le voyage risque d'être plus long et dangereux. »

« Hooooo ! » Poussèrent en cœur les enfants très déçus par la nouvelle.

Mme Brisby ne pouvait aussi cacher la déception. Car elle aussi souhaitait vraiment revoir ses amis les rats. Elle pensa faire le voyage à pied mais comme l'a dit Mr. Âges, cela pourrait être dangereux. Mme Brisby n'avait pas envie de mettre en danger la vie de ces enfants. Mais elle eut alors une idée.

« Et avec un guide ? » Proposa-t-elle. « Il pourrait nous faire passer par des chemins sans danger. » L'enthousiasme des enfants remonta d'un coup. Ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes en direction de Mr. Âges en attente d'une réponse positive.

« Et bien euh... Oui il doit bien avoir ce genre d'individu avec eux. » Les enfants sautèrent tous de joie rien qu'à l'idée de penser à l'aventure qui se préparait. Leur mère elle, ressentait un sentiment mélangeant l'excitation et la peur. Le vieux savant se leva d'un bon de son fauteuil. « Je vais de ce pas télégraphier à Justin. Je vous tiens au courant. »

* * *

Situé entre deux montagnes, la vallée de Thorn était la cachette idéale pour les rats de NIMH. Quasiment infranchissable pour l'Homme, c'était un endroit entièrement recouvert de plante épineuse. Sous ses plantes, il y avait un véritable réseau constitué de centaines de milliers de galerie souterraine. Dans ces galeries, les rats y avaient bâti une véritable petite cité. Grâce à plusieurs rivières souterraines, ils ne manquaient pas d'eau et avec l'aide de moulins hydroélectriques, ils avaient l'électricité.

Au centre de la cité de Thorn, se trouvait la maison de Justin, chef des rats depuis la mort de Nicodemus. Assis à son bureau, il attendait quelqu'un. Quand on toqua à sa porte, il autorisa la personne à rentrer. Il s'agissait d'un rat mâle plutôt gros. Il était facile de deviner qu'il aimait manger. Ses poils sont de couleur marron claire et ses yeux d'un brun éclatant. Il avait une moustache épaisse et tombante. Il était habillé d'une simple chemise blanche à manches longues avec par-dessus une tunique verte en cuire sans manche. Le gros rat avait également une masse d'armes accrochée à la ceinture. Ce rat se nommait Gustave Oak.

« Salut Justin, tu voulais me voir ? » Demanda Gustave à son chef.

« Oui mon ami, j'ai une mission à te confier, à toi et à ton associé. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Répondit le gros rat. « On a assez de vivres pour tenir pendant encore des mois. » Le travail de Gustave consistait à récupérer de la nourriture dans des endroits dangereux. Gustave avait la réputation d'être un grand bagarreur et de posséder un immense courage. Bref il n'était pas le genre d'individu à avoir peur des animaux plus gros que lui.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est une mission d'escorte. Vous devrait accompagner Mme Brisby et ses enfants jusqu'à la vallée. »

« La famille de Jonathan ? » S'écria Gustave avec joie. Il attrapa la main de Justin et la serra avec une telle force que ce dernier du se retenir de ne pas grimacer de douleur. « Ce sera pour moi un immense honneur. Nous partons tout de suite si tu veux. » Le gros rat lâcha enfin de la main de son ami. Ce dernier la secoua afin d'atténuer la douleur.

« Ravi de te voir aussi enthousiaste. J'aurais aimé venir, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ici. Cela serait bien que vous partez aujourd'hui. Cela ne vous prendra qu'une semaine pour aller chez Mme Brisby. Bien évidemment, faites les passer par des chemins surs. »

« Très bien. Âges est aussi du voyage ? »

« À la base oui. Mais je cite _"les voyages à pied, très peu pour moi. Ce sera pour une autre fois."_. « Dommage, j'aurais aimé le revoir. »

« Bon, je vais prévenir Roland. »

« En parlant de lui, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop dur avec la famille Brisby. Mais bon, cela lui fera sans doute du bien de voir d'autre souris autre que sa fille. Vu qu'il nous aime pas. »

« Non Justin, nous il nous tolère. Toi t'es le seul qu'il n'aime pas. » Gustave quitta alors la pièce, laissant Justin qui se demander une fois de plus ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Roland pour que ce dernier ne l'apprécie pas. Le gros rat se dirigea vers le domicile de son associé.

Roland Forge était l'ami et le collègue de Gustave. Contrairement à lui, Roland était une souris. Lui et sa fille Jeanne, vivaient à la vallée de Thorn depuis 2 ans. Tout comme Gustave, s'était quelqu'un de courageux et qui savait se battre. Mais contrairement au rat, Roland n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique et de social. Ce qui fait que beaucoup d'habitants de Thorn de l'aimaient pas. Une fois arrivé chez son ami, Gustave frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il savait que qu'il était chez lui. Le rat refrappa et cette fois ci, eut une réponse.

« Qui que vous soyez allez vous faire voir ! »

« Roland c'est Gustave. » Entendant cela, la souris ouvrit la porte. La première chose qui frappe avec Roland Forge, c'est qu'il était plutôt grand pour une souris mais il restait plus petit qu'un rat. Sa fourrure était grisâtre, ses yeux marron foncés et son oreille droite était abîmée. Il portait comme tout vêtement, une tunique à manches courtes de couleur jaune ocre, une ceinture noire et d'une cape marron. « Salut vieux. » dit Gustave.

« Ouais salut. Tu veux quoi ? » dit Roland d'une façon nonchalante.

« Nous avons une nouvelle mission. » Annonça Gustave avec joie. « Nous devons escorter Mme Brisby et ses enfants jusqu'à la vallée de Thorn. La famille Brisby, tu te rends compte ? » Pendant quelques secondes, Roland fixa silencieusement Gustave qui affichait un grand sourire.

« C'est qui ? »

« Mais enfin, c'est la famille à Jonathan Brisby. » Répondit Gustave visiblement scandalisé par la réponse de la souris. « Je t'ai pourtant raconté l'histoire. »

« Du calme, je la connais ton histoire. Vu le nombre de fois que tu me la raconté... On part quand ? »

« Aujourd'hui même. »

« Tant mieux, quelques jours loin de cette endroit me fera le plus grand bien. Je préviens Jeanne et j'arrive. » Quelques minutes plus tard, Roland sorti de chez lui avec un long bâton de combat en bois.

« C'est tout ce que tu prends ? » Lui demanda le gros rat.

« Je n'ai besoin que de ça. » Répondit Roland. Une jeune souris femelle sortie alors de la maison. Sa fourrure était marron clair et ses yeux étaient verts. Elle avait une coupe iroquoise, des bracelets métalliques aux deux poignets et était simplement habillée d'une courte robe bleue sans manche.

« Bon voyage pa. » Dit Jeanne à son père.

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Une autrefois peut être. J'ai encore du travail ici. »

« Comme tu voudras. Allez Gustave, allons-y.» Alors que les deux compères n'avaient fait que quelques pas, Roland se retourna vers sa fille. « Ho j'allais oublier. Qu'est que tu dois faire si quelqu'un te drague un peu trop lourdement ? »

« Je lui casse le bras. » Répondit calmement Jeanne avec un sourire narquois.

« Ça c'est ma princesse. » Dit Roland tout fier de sa fille.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard. Roland Forge et Gustave Oak étaient arrivés à la ferme des Fitzgibbons . Étant passés par des endroits surs, leurs voyages c'était déroulé sans le moindre problème. Ils avaient avec eux une charrette que Gustave tirait à la seule force de ces bras. Elle contenait des provisions et d'autres objets utiles lors de longs voyages. Avant de se rendre chez la famille Brisby, le rat voulut rendre visite à Mr. Âges. Roland lui préféra l'attendre. Il ne connaissait pas Âges et ne voulait pas que ça change. Gustave impatient de revoir son vielle ami, frappa rapidement et de manière répété à la porte de sa maison.

« QUOI ENCORE ? » Hurla de colère Mr. Âges en ouvrant violemment la porte, énerver de s'être fait à nouveau déranger dans son travail.

« Jacob. » Le gros rat attrapa le savant dans ces bras et se mit à le câliner avec force. « Je suis si heureux de te revoir. »

« Oui euh moi aussi Gustave mais lâche moi tu m'étouffe. » Le rat s'excusa et lâcha son ami. Après avoir retrouvé son souffle, Jacob Âges dit. « Je suppose que tu es le guide de la famille Brisby ? »

« Oui. » Répondit fièrement le rat. « Roland et moi.» Mr. Âge se décala pour mieux observer Roland. Au début, il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un rat. Mais quand il remarqua qu'il était une souris tout comme lui, Jacob fut impressionné par la taille de son congénère. Roland lui, dévisagea la vielle souris en le saluant de la main. « Bon venez, je vous conduis chez Mme Brisby. »

Une fois arrivé chez Mme Brisby et que toute la famille était prête au départ, Gustave s'avança vers la maman.

« Madame je me présente, Gustave Oak. C'est pour moi un immense honneur de vous rencontrer vous et vos enfants. Sachez que votre époux était l'un de mes amis proches. » Dit le rat en serrant la main de Mme Brisby.

« Ravi de vous connaitre. » Dit Mme Brisby avec un sourire. Puis elle remarqua Roland qu'elle regarda avec des yeux intrigués. Gustave savait que son ami ne se présenterait jamais de lui-même. Il fallait qu'il intervienne.

« Mme Brisby... » Commença le rat avec plein d'entrain. « ...Je vous présente mon collègue et ami Roland Forge. Je vous laisse faire connaissance. » Gustave abandonna Mme Brisby juste en face de Roland et se dirigea vers les enfants afin de les rencontrer. Tout comme Mr. Âge, Mme Brisby fut d'abord assez surprise de taille inhabituelle de Roland. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir intimidée face à lui. La souris mâle se contentait de l'observer avec un regard neutre.

« Enchantée Mr Forge. » Dit enfin Mme brisby en tendant la main vers lui. « Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance. » La grande souris attrapa la main de la mère et la serra.

« Ravis aussi m'dame. » Répondit Roland. « ...Et quel est votre prénom ? »

« Mon prénom ? » fit Mme Brisby surprise par la question.

« Vous avez bien un prénom ? »

« Oui c'est juste que... »

« Cessez de l'importuner. » Coupa une voix féminine qui devait appartenir à une personne d'un certain âge. Roland se retourna et vit une musaraigne qui le dévisageait du regard.

« Ho tatie Musaraigne, vous êtes venu nous dire au revoir ? » Dit Mme Brisby.

« Tout à fait ma chère. » Puis elle tourna vers Roland et lui lança une expression autoritaire. « Je vous préviens, si jamais il arrivait quoique ce soit à la famille Brisby, je vous jure que je vous... »

« Vous quoi ? » Coupa la souris avec un regard dur. Voyant cela, Tati Musaraigne fit un pas en arrière.

« Et bien je vous euh... Faites juste en sorte qu'ils arrivent tous saine et sauf. »

Ayant était témoin de la scène, Martin se tourna vers son frère et ses sœurs.

« Vous avez vu ça ? » Leur chuchota-t-il. « Ce type fait peur à Tati Musaraigne. Je crois que je l'aime bien. »

« Nous vous en faite par madame. » Dit Gustave en s'avançant suivis des enfants. « Roland et moi sommes des professionnels. Tout se passera bien. »

« A chaque fois que tu dis ça, ils nous arrivent une galère. » Répondit Roland avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tout ce passera bien. » Conclut Gustave avec un regard réprobateur vers son collègue.

Les enfants se mirent à regarder Roland avec des yeux remplis de curiosité. Mme Brisby présenta chacun d'entre eux. Le mâle se contenta de les saluer de la tête et se dit qu'il aura la réponse à sa question une autrefois.

Le moment de partir était venu. La famille salua une dernière fois Mr. Âges et Tati Musaraigne. Après que les enfants soient tous montés dans la charrette, le groupe se mit en route. Une fois qu'ils étaient assez éloigné Jacob Âges se tourna vers Tati Musaraigne, croisa les bras et tapa du pied.

« Alors comme ça je suis un vieux fou ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait quelques heures que le groupe avait débuté son voyage. C'était la première fois que Mme Brisby s'aventurait aussi loin de chez elle. Un peu anxieuse, elle contempla ce paysage inconnu qui se dessinait devant elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. La maman jeta aussi un coup d'œil à ses enfants. Assis dans la charrette entre les provisions, ils jouaient à un jeu pour passer le temps. Contrairement à elle, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être inquiet. Mme Brisby respira un grand coup. Elle se dit qu'elle s'inquiétait sans doute pour rien. Après tout, Gustave lui avait assuré que ce voyage serait sans danger et il semblait savoir de quoi il parle. Afin de penser à autre chose, elle décida de discuter un peu avec le rat.

« Dites moi Mr Oak... »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. » Coupa le rat. « Pas de "monsieur" avec moi, appelez-moi Gustave. » Conclue t'il avec un sourire.

« Comme vous voulez, Gustave. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « La vallée de Thorn, c'est comment ? »

Entendant la question de leur mère, les enfants se levèrent d'un coup et allèrent à l'autre bout de la charrette afin d'écouter la réponse du rat.

« Ho oui Mr Oak, racontez nous, racontez nous. » Dit la petite Cynthia en sautillant sur place.

« Mais avec joie. » Fit le rat amusé par l'enthousiasme de l'enfant. Il commença alors son explication avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Voyez-vous, la vallée de Thorn est un endroit magnifique, le paradis sur Terre. Pour ce qui est de notre colonie, on ne manque absolument de rien. Bref il y fait bon vivre et j'ai vraiment hâte que vous l'a voyez de vos propres yeux. »

Les enfants étaient complètement en émerveillement. Mme Brisby, bien qu'elle trouva cette courte description exagérément paradisiaque, était elle aussi impatiente d'arriver à destination. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle se tourna vers Roland, bien décidé à le connaitre un peu plus. La souris mâle la vit s'approchait et vit aussi son ami lui jeter un regard qui disait clairement "soit gentil avec elle".

« Mr Forge, je voulais savoir... ». Commença-t-elle avec hésitation. « ...Vue que vous vivez à Thorn, avez vous été aussi victime du NIMH ? » Avant de répondre, Roland regarda à nouveau Gustave qui n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression. Roland soupira et répondit.

« Non m'dame, je suis comme vous, une souris tout ce qui a de plus ordinaire... si on oublie la taille. » Roland avait répondu de manière plutôt amicale. Cela mit Mme Brisby en confiance pour continuer la discussion.

« Et vous avez de la famille, des enfants ? »

«Une fille, Jeanne. Ho... Ce n'est plus une enfant depuis longtemps. »

Gustave semblait ravi (et surpris) du comportement amical de son collègue. Habituellement, Roland détestait quand quelqu'un lui posait des questions d'ordre personnelles.

« Je suppose aussi que votre femme vit avec vous ? » Demanda innocemment la maman.

Face à cette question, Gustave et Roland s'arrêtèrent de marcher quasiment en même temps. Le rat semblait paniqué. Mme Brisby fut surprise par la reaction si soudaine de ses deux compagnons. Mais elle fut aussi surprise par l'expression colérique qui lui lança la souris mâle. Par réflexe, elle recula. Roland baissa alors la tête, la tristesse ornant son visage. Mais il releva son museau d'un coup et se remit en marche.

« Allez. » Dit-il froidement. « On a beaucoup de route à faire. »

Le reste du groupe resta immobile. Gustave regarda son ami s'éloignait avec tristesse. Mme Brisby essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle devina rapidement.

« Gustave, est-ce que sa femme est... ? » Le rat répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Il en souffre encore un peu. C'était déjà le cas il y a deux ans quand je l'ai rencontré.»

« Alors vous venez ? » Cria Roland au loin.

Le reste du groupe se remit en route. Après l'avoir rejoint, Mme Brisby regarda discrètement Roland. Elle se sentait coupable et avait envie de lui présenter ses excuses. Mais le mâle marchait d'un pas ferme et ne semblait plus avoir envie de parler. Elle décida de remettre ses excuses à plus tard car ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil commença à se coucher. Il était temps pour le groupe de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Ils s'installèrent dans une vieille souche d'arbre ouverte en deux. Au moment du repas, ils s'assirent au pied de la charrette. Gustave prit des graines de mais et en tendit à chaque membre de la famille Brisby. Chacun d'entre eux le remercia. Roland était absent. On pouvait le voir de dos manger à l'extérieur, assis sur l'une des racines de la souche. Mme Brisby l'observa tristement.

« C'est à cause de moi s'il reste éloigné ? » Demanda-elle à Gustave.

« Non rassurez-vous madame, il monte juste la garde. Il fait toujours ça, y compris dans des lieux sans danger comme celui-ci. »

Après le repas, la tête posée sur la charrette, Gustave s'endormi. Mme Brisby décida de faire de même avec ses enfants.

« Allez les enfants, il est l'heure de dormir. »

« Encore un peu maman s'il te plaît. » Supplia Martin.

« Désolée Martin, demain nous avons encore beaucoup de route à faire. Il faut donc se coucher tôt pour être en forme. »

«Tu sais Martin, maman à raison. » Ajouta Teresa.

« Fait pas ta grande soeur avec moi Teresa. » Répondit son frère. Il obéit finalement à sa mère et s'allongea sur le sol. Sa grande sœur se coucha près de lui suivie de Timothy et Cynthia.

« Maman tu peux nous chanter ta berceuse s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Timothy.

« Mais ont la connaît tous par cœur. » Protesta Martin. «Et puis Teresa et moi on a passé l'âge d'écouter des berceuses.»

« Je veux bien ré entendre maman. » Dit Teresa, ce qui cloua le bec de son frère. Ce dernier ne l'avouera pas, mais il avait aussi envie d'écouter à nouveau la chanson de sa mère.

«Très bien. » Dit leurs mères avec un sourire tendre. Elle prit une inspiration et commença à chanter.

 _« Pour l'amour d'un enfant_

 _Arrêter le temps_

 _Pour seule arme_

 _Une larme_

 _Et pourtant_

 _Les chagrins de la nuit_

 _Se sont évanouis_

 _Le bonheur_

 _Au fond des coeurs_

 _A fleuri_

 _L'aventure_

 _Laisse aux blessures_

 _Un goût de miel_

 _Quand l'amour_

 _Au point du jour_

 _A dans ses ailes_

 _Un morceau du ciel_

 _Un morceau du ciel_

 _Les amis sont partis_

 _Pour le paradis_

 _Leur silence_

 _Est aussi dense_

 _Que la nuit_

 _Ou leur histoire_

 _Dans nos mémoires_

 _Est venue faire son nid_

 _L'aventure_

 _Laisse aux blessures_

 _Un goût de miel_

 _Quand l'amour_

 _Au point du jour_

 _A dans ses ailes_

 _Un morceau du ciel_

 _Un morceau du ciel_

 _Les amis sont partis_

 _Vers une autre vie_

 _Leur bonheur_

 _Était ailleurs_

 _Aujourd'hui_

 _Mais quelque part_

 _Dans nos espoirs_

 _Ils sont encore ici_

 _Où leur histoire_

 _Dans nos mémoires_

 _Est venue faire son nid_

 _Quelque part_

 _Dans nos mémoires_

 _Et dans nos rêves aussi »_

Quand elle eut fini sa berceuse, Mme Brisby remarqua que tous ses enfants étaient endormis. Elle donna à chacun d'eux un bisou sur le front puis elle tourna la tête vers Roland. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Elle soupira et s'avança vers lui. Arrivée à coté du mâle, elle désigna de la main la racine où il était assis.

« Bonsoir, puis je m'asseoir ? »

« Je vous en pris. » Répondit calmement Roland.

« Merci. » Mme Brisby lui sourit et s'exécuta. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna entre les deux souris. L'un comme l'autre voulaient prendre la parole mais personne n'osa se lancer. Finalement, Mme Brisby brisa ce silence. « Écoutez, à propos de ce qui s'est passé, sachez que je suis désolé et... »

« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. » Coupa Roland. «J'ai mal réagi et puis... vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. ...Écoutez, je sais ce que ca fait de perdre quelqu'un. Donc si vous voulez en parler, je suis là. »

Surpris par cette proposition, Roland tourna la tête vers la femelle. Cette dernière le regardait avec un sourire sincère, montrant qu'elle voulait vraiment l'aider. Le mâle lui répondit par un sourire amical.

« Merci, mais une autrefois. » Roland se leva et s'étira. « Vous devriez aller vous coucher m'dame. Comme vous l'avez dit à vos enfants, demain nous avons encore beaucoup de route à faire. » Mme Brisby fit un oui de la tête et se leva à son tour. Suivie de Roland, elle descendit de la racine et entra dans la vieille souche. La mère s'allongea au près de ses enfants. Quant à la souris mâle, il s'installa contre la charrette à l'opposé de Gustave. Il tenait fermement son bâton à l'horizontale, prêt à s'en servir si nécessaire. Avant de s'endormir, Roland s'adressa une dernière fois à la femelle. « Mme Brisby ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous avez une voix magnifique. » Conclue-t-il avec un sourire avant de fermer les yeux une bonne fois pour toute.

Ce n'était pas une moquerie. Roland avait l'air vraiment sincère en disant cela. Mme Brisby ne sut pas comment réagir face à cette déclaration. Elle fut d'abord surprise que Roland ait pris la peine d'écouter sa berceuse. Puis elle rougit un peu. Car après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'un mâle ne lui avait pas fait un compliment de la sorte.

* * *

Quand Mme Brisby sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se réveilla et vit le visage de Roland Forge.

« Désolé de vous réveiller m'dame, mais il est temps de partir. »

Encore à moitié endormie, elle hocha la tête et se leva. La maman poussa un bâillement et se tourna vers ses enfants afin de les réveiller à leur tour. Roland la laissa et alla rejoindre Gustave qui se trouvait avec la charrette à l'entrée de la souche. La souris mâle remarqua que son collègue regardait le ciel d'un air inquiet. Roland regarda à son tour et vu que le ciel était entièrement recouvert de gros nuage noir.

« On risque d'avoir la pluie et une grosse. » Commenta le rat.

« Cela pourrait nous retarder. A moins qu'entre-temps, le vent se lève et chasse les nuages. » Ajouta Roland.

Mme Brisby les rejoignit avec ses enfants encore à moitié endormis. Ses derniers montèrent immédiatement dans la charrette. La souris femelle remarqua elle aussi les nuages et commença à s'inquiéter. Remarquant l'inquiétude de Mme Brisby, le rat tenta de la rassurer.

« Nous vous en faîtes pas madame. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Roland et moi sommes des professionnels. Tout se passera bien. » Gustave, supposant que son ami aller faire la même blague qu'hier matin, préféra le devancer. « Roland la ferme ! »

« J'ai rien dit. »

« Justement. »

Ce court échange aura eu pour mérite de faire rire Mme Brisby et d'un peu la rassurer par la même occasion. Le groupe se remit alors en route. Malheureusement, le vent ne se leva pas et les nuages noirs étaient toujours là, menaçant de déclencher une averse à tout moment. Par précaution, Gustave avait étendu une grande couverture sur la charrette afin de protéger les provisions, le reste du matériel ainsi que les enfants. Alors que la mâtinée touchait à sa fin, ce que redoutait le plus le groupe fini par arriver. Une forte pluie commença à tomber, le groupe dû pressait le pas. Mais le sol devenant rapidement boueux, il était difficile de se déplacer.

« Bon sangs de bois, il faut vite trouver un abri. » Cria Gustave qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tirer sa charrette.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes de course que Mme Brisby repéra une petite grotte.

« Là bas ! » Cria t-elle en montrant la grotte

Le groupe couru rapidement dans sa direction et y entra. C'était une grotte pas très profonde et vu sa petite taille, seule des rongeurs pouvaient y pénétrer. Mais il y avait largement assez de place pour s'y installer le temps que la pluie cesse. Une fois à l'abri, Gustave fouilla dans la charrette et tendit des serviettes à ses compagnons puis se dirigea à l'entrée de la caverne. Mme Brisby alla voir ses enfants. Bien qu'ils aient été protégés par la couverture que le rat avait installé, elle voulait tout de même s'assurait qu'ils allaient tous bien.

« Maudite pluie. » Grogna le rat. « En espérant qu'elle ne rende pas le chemin Blanc infranchissable d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« C'est une possibilité que nous devons hélas envisager. » dit Roland.

« Le chemin Blanc ? » Demanda la souris femelle.

« Voyiez-vous madame, il existe plusieurs chemins pour se rendre à la vallée de Thorn. » Commença Gustave. « Le chemin Blanc, qui est tout proche d'ici, est non seulement le plus cours mais aussi le moins dangereux. C'est pour ça qu'on le surnomme ainsi. »

« Et je pense que vous l'avez compris, pour ce qui est des autres chemins c'est pas la joie. Il se peut qu'on soit contraint de passer par l'un d'eux. »

« Allons, allons il faut restait optimiste. » Dit Gustave en voulant se montrer rassurant.

« Dans ce cas là c'est difficile. » Fit Roland en croisant les bras.

Mme Brisby tout comme Gustave, décida de rester optimiste. Mais elle réfléchissait aussi à ce qu'elle fera si jamais le chemin Blanc se révèle être infranchissable. Allez-t-elle abandonner là et finalement rentrer chez elle avec ses enfants? Où allez t'elle courir le risque de passer par un chemin moins sûr? Il était inutile de demander l'opinion de ses enfants. Car ils se sentaient prêts à affronter tous les dangers que contenait la Terre pour se rendre à la vallée de Thorn. Mme Brisby décida d'attendre de voir dans quel état sera le chemin Blanc pour prendre une décision définitive.

C'est en début d'après-midi que la pluie cessa enfin. Aussitôt, le groupe se remit en route. La route étant toujours boueuse, Gustave avait encore de mal à tirer la charrette. Roland la poussait depuis l'arrière afin de l'aidait. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant le chemin Blanc, le rat lâcha une insulte. La pluie avait provoqué un éboulement de pierres. Impossible de passer par ce chemin. Enlever les pierres une par une prendrait des semaines.

« Désolé pour le langage. » Dit Gustave en se tournant vers Mme Brisby qui était un peu en colère que le rat ait sorti un tel mot devant ses enfants. « Je vois que nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Un instant Gustave. » Fit Roland. « Mme Brisby vos enfants font ce voyage avec nous et il risque de devenir beaucoup plus périlleux. On vous laisse le choix. Continuer le voyage ou rentrer chez vous. »

« Aller maman on continue. » Fit Timothy.

« Nous n'avons pas peur. » Ajouta Martin.

« Ce sont des professionnels. » Dit Cynthia.

La maman ne fut pas surprise par la réaction de ses enfants. Elle était partagée et ne savait pas quelle décision prendre. Mme Brisby regarda alors attentivement ses deux compagnons. Ils semblaient plus embêtés qu'effrayer de passer par un autre chemin. Roland et Gustave étaient là pour les guider elle et sa famille mais aussi pour les protéger. Si Justin a choisi ces deux là pour cette mission, c'est qu'ils étaient entièrement aptes à la remplir.

« Mr Forge, Gustave. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'assurer que mes enfants arriveront saines et sauves à la vallée de Thorn ? »

Roland s'avança et regarda Mme Brisby dans yeux avec une expression déterminée et rassurante à la fois.

« M'dame je vous promets que toutes les personnes ici présentes arriveront saines et sauves et en un seul morceau à la vallée de Thorn. »

« Car après tout nous sommes des profe... »

« Gustave la ferme. » Coupa violemment la souris mâle. « Mme Brisby votre décision ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers ses enfants qui la regardaient avec des yeux qui la suppliaient de continuer le voyage. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna à nouveau vers Roland.

« Je vous fais confiance. » Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup. « On continue. »

Les enfants poussèrent une immense "ouf" suite à la décision de leur mère. Gustave annonça qu'il fallait se remettre en route tout de suite mais Roland lui demanda d'attendre encore une petite minute. La souris mâle fouilla dans la charrette et en sorti un baudrier en cuir dans lequel était suspendu un fourreau avec une épée courte. Il le tendit à Mme Brisby. La souris femelle le regarda complètement surprise.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda t-elle en prenant l'équipement que Roland lui tendait.

« On ne sait jamais. » Répondit simplement Roland.

« C'est que je ne sais pas comment on manie ce genre de chose. » Ajouta la maman en désignant l'épée.

« Je vous apprendrais. » Conclu la souris mâle.

Mme Brisby hocha la tête peu convaincue. Le baudrier se portait en écharpe, il passait sur l'épaule droite, et l'épée était suspendue sur le flanc gauche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mme Brisby était armée et elle ne sut comment réagir face à cette situation. Martin regarda sa mère avec des yeux envieux.

« Mr Forge je peux avoir une épée moi aussi ? »

« Désolé gamin, je tiens pas à ce que tu décapites ton frère par accident. »

Alors que Martin était en train de bouder, le groupe se remit en route en direction d'un autre chemin. Au bout d'une seule heure de marche, Gustave annonça qu'ils entraient dans un territoire dit hostile. Maintenant il était impossible de reculer. Mme Brisby en était convaincue, le reste du voyage ne serait pas facile.

« Surtout, ouvrez l'œil et le bon. » Annonça Gustave d'un air est sérieux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:**

 **Et voila le chapitre 3. Au moment au j'écris ces mots, j'ai récemment trouvé du boulot. Ce qui fait que l'écriture avance très lentement. Une fois de plus, merci à mon ami Aerihus pour la correction. Il a d'ailleurs réécrit l'un des paragraphe car celui base était plutôt... irréaliste.**

* * *

Bien qu'ils se soient arrêtés pour faire une pause, cela ne les empêchaient pas de rester vigilant, regardant attentivement tout autour d'eux afin de vite réagir si un danger se montre. Enfin pour être plus exacte, c'était uniquement le cas de Gustave. Les enfants, assis sur le sol étaient plutôt attirés par un spectacle pour le moins surprenant. Leur mère se tenait debout, un bout de bois dans les mains. En face d'elle, Roland tenant son bâton dans les deux mains, était dans une position de combat.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? » Demanda-t-il à Mme Brisby.

« Mr Forge je ne suis pas sur se soit une bonne idée. » Répondit elle, apeurée à l'idée d'apprendre à manier une épée.

« M'dame j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion de sortir une épée de son fourreau. Mais si ce jour arrive, vous serez prête. Allez, attaquez-moi. Je ne vous ferai pas mal. »

« Hum... Très bien. » Dit la maman en avalant sa salive.

Mme Brisby s'avança vers Roland d'un pas hésitant, leva son bâton en le tenant des deux mains et l'abaissa le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait afin de donner un coup à son professeur de fortune. Ce dernier para très facilement l'attaque de la souris femelle.

« Alors euh... Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire naïf sur le visage.

« Qu'ont à beaucoup de travail. Allez, attaquez encore. »

« Vous... vous êtes sur ? »

« Oui attaquez. »

À plusieurs reprises Mme Brisby répéta son action et chaque fois, Roland lui disait de recommencer. Bien que le mâle lui donner des conseils afin qu'elle s'améliore, la femelle ne semblait pas convaincu par l'intérêt de cette leçon. Elle ne se voyait pas à l'avenir utiliser une épée. Malgré ça, elle continua afin de faire plaisir à son guide.

« Honnêtement Mr Forge je ne vois pas l'intérêt à ce que j'apprenne à manier une épée. » Dit-elle en espérant convaincre Roland que cela ne mènerait à rien.

« Quand il s'agit de défendre ce qu'on aime, le courage seul ne suffit pas. Il faut aussi savoir se battre. » Lui dit Roland en prenant un air sérieux. « Si vous ne savez pas vous battre, vous ne servez à rien. Aller on recommence. »

Mme Brisby soupira et se remit au travail. Ses enfants la regardaient toujours, curieux voir même un peu amusés de voir leur mère dans cette étrange situation. Seul Martin faisait la tête.

« C'est pas juste. » Fit Martin. « Moi aussi je veux apprendre à manier l'épée. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que maman soit d'accord. » Lui répondit sa grande sœur.

« Et pourquoi ? J'ai 12 ans maintenant. » Protestât Martin. « Je suis assez grand pour ça. T'es pas d'accord Timothy ? »

« Tu sais Martin, les épées tout ça... Ce n'est pas trop mon truc. »

« Allez fait pas ta chiffe molle. Tu es un Brisby ou pas ? »

« Mon truc c'est plutôt le lance-pierre. » Ajouta son petit frère.

« Moi ça me plairait vraiment d'apprendre à manier une épée. » Dit Cynthia. Ils se regardèrent tous surpris leur petite sœur de 7 ans. « Quoi ? Ça a l'air cool. »

« Héhé t'es pas ma petite sœur pour rien toi. » Dit fièrement Martin en prenant Cynthia dans ses bras.

Mme Brisby et Roland continuaient toujours l'entrainement. La souris femelle en voulant aller trop vite, s'emmêla les pattes et trébucha. Voyant cela, Roland lâcha son bâton et attrapa la mère de justesse. Il l'aida à se relever.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui merci. » Répondit Mme Brisby un peu gênée par la situation.

« Il faut toujours faire attention à son jeu de jambes. » Conseilla Roland. « On va échanger les rôles. Moi j'attaque et vous vous défendez. »

« D'accord. » Répondit la femelle toujours effrayée. Un peu tremblante, elle se remit en position. « Tout ca va mal finir. » pensa t'elle.

« Bien, c'est parti. » Pour commencer Roland lança un coup plutôt lent ce qui fait que Mme Brisby le para sans grande difficulté. « Garder toujours un œil sur votre adversaire. Ne le laissez surtout pas entrer dans votre zone de confort. » Au fur et à mesure, les coups de Roland étaient de plus en plus rapides. Tout en continuant à attaquer, la souris mâle s'avança et la femelle recula tout en continuant de parer. Malgré l'augmentation de la vitesse, Mme Brisby parvenait tant bien que mal à contrer chaque coup. « Montrez-vous plus malin que votre adversaire. Ne perdait jamais votre sang-froid. Attendez le bon moment pour frapper. Bref servez-vous de votre tête en priorité. »

Roland leva son bâton vers le haut à l'horizontale et l'abaissa avec une grande rapidité. Voyant l'attaque arriver, Mme Brisby recula instinctivement d'un pas et para le coup en poussant son bâton vers l'extérieur, loin devant son museau. Le coup de Roland glissa le long du bâton de Brisby, déviant la force de la frappe loin du corps de la femelle. Surpris par le mouvement, Roland fut emporté par sa propre force et trébucha en avant sous les yeux de Mme. Brisby, faisant presque une roulade avant de finir étalé sur le sol, à la surprise générale.

« Juste ciel Mr Forge vous allez bien ? » Cria Mme Brisby en se précipitant vers lui.

Toujours allongé sur le dos, Roland regarda un peu surpris la femelle inquiète.

« Je crois que vous avez un don pour ça. » Annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Puis il se releva et se frotta le dos. « Je vais bien. » Dit Roland face au regard inquiet de Mme Brisby. « On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. » Soudain en regardant vers le haut, Roland se figea. Il semblait avoir repéré quelque chose. « Allez-vous mettre à l'abri sous la charrette, vite. » Chuchota-t-il en Mme Brisby sans détourner le regard.

La mère remarqua que Gustave regardait dans la même direction. Quand le rat s'empara de sa masse d'arme, elle comprit qu'il y avait un danger. Elle se retourna et vit perché sur une branche d'un arbre un faucon regardant le groupe avec des yeux envieux. Aussitôt elle se précipita et ordonna à ses enfants de la suivre. Au même moment, le faucon décolla et fonça dans leurs directions. La famille Brisby courra aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Alors que l'oiseau était sur le point de les attraper, ils se jetèrent de justesse au sol et rampèrent rapidement sous la charrette. Toute la famille était en sécurité. Mais le faucon n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. L'oiseau posa ses serres sur la charrette et se mit à battre des ailes afin de la soulever. Terrifiés, les membres de la famille Brisby se serraient les uns contre les autres. Gustave qui était le plus proche accouru et frappa la patte du faucon avec son arme. Le rapace glatit de douleur et lâcha prise.

Une fois à nouveau dans le ciel, il repéra Roland armé de son bâton l'attendant de pied ferme. Le faucon fonça en direction de la souris mâle. Roland se tenait prêt. Mais une fois arrivé devant le mâle, l'oiseau se mit à faire du sur place en battant rapidement des ailes. Cela provoqua un puissant court en d'air qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Roland. Voyant son potentiel déjeuner au sol, le faucon en profita et attrapa la souris par son bras gauche. Roland commença à se débattre avec force. Il fallait absolument que le faucon le lâche alors qu'il était encore à quelques centimètres du sol. Voyant son ami en difficulté, le rat ramassa un caillou et le lança dans la direction de l'oiseau. Ce dernier surpris de se prendre un caillou en pleine tête lâcha Roland. Dans la chute, la souris mâle se blessa le bras gauche à cause d'une des griffes du rapace.

Mme Brisby vit avec horreur le faucon s'envoler dans le ciel, faire demi-tour et foncer les serres grandes ouvertes en direction de Roland qui était blessé et désarmé. Il fallait que quelqu'un pousse la souris mâle afin de lui sauver la vie. Gustave ne serait pas assez rapide. Mme Brisby n'hésita pas une seule seconde, elle sortit de sous la charrette et se mit à courir.

« Maman revient ! » Hurlèrent ses enfants.

« Mme Brisby NON. » Cria le rat après avoir vu la femelle passer à coté de lui.

Attendant les cris, Roland tourna la tête et vu la femelle courir à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Alors que le faucon était sur le point d'attraper le mâle, Mme Brisby sauta et poussa Roland de toutes ses forces. Les deux firent un petit vol plané sur quelques centimètres. Roland se retrouva à nouveau sur le dos. Un peu sonné, il vit Mme Brisby allongée contre son ventre recroquevillée et tremblante. Pour ce qui est du rapace, Gustave n'attendit pas qu'il fasse à nouveau demi-tour et lança sa masse d'arme. L'oiseau se la prit en plein dans le crâne. Le faucon s'éloigna et s'effondra au sol un peu plus loin.

« Et ne reviens pas sale emplumé. » Hurla le rat.

Attendent cela, Mme Brisby comprit qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Alors qu'elle commença à se relever ses yeux croisèrent le regard surpris de Roland. Le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux l'un sur l'autre, gêna énormément la femelle qui s'empressa de se mettre debout. Roland se contenta de se mettre en position assise.

« Vous êtes devenu folle ou quoi ? » Dit Roland en s'énervant. « Vous auriez pu mourir. Vous avez pensé à vos enfants ? Qui vous à dit de me sauver la vie ? » Soudain Roland s'arrêta de parler, ses yeux s'écarquillant, la colère disparaissant de son visage. On avait l'impression qu'il se rappelait de quelque chose. « Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. » Dit calmement la souris mâle dans un souffle.

« Euh... Oui. » Répondit simplement la femelle gênée. « Euh... J'ai vu des bandages dans la charrette, je vais les chercher pour votre blessure. »

La maman se dirigea vers la charrette. Roland ne la quitta pas des yeux, la regardant d'un air émerveillé. Gustave accourut vers son ami.

« Roland ça va ? » Demanda le rat inquiet. Roland ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait pas remarquer la présence de son collègue, toujours occupé en observant la femelle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Hého Roland t'es avec moi ? » Ajouta Gustave en claquant des doigts devant les yeux de la souris.

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie. »

« J'ai vu. » Répondi le rat.

« Elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. »

« Je sais Roland j'ai vue. Mais toi ça va ? »

« Oui oui, juste une égratignure. » Roland vit Mme Brisby revenir avec les bandages dans les mains. « Quelle femme. » Chuchota-il.

« Comment ? » Fit le rat.

« Rien. »

Mme Brisby se baissa et commença à recouvrir la blessure avec l'aide des bandages. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne vit pas que la souris mâle la regardait avec admiration et tendresse. Gustave observa l'expression de son ami avec beaucoup de questionnement. Il avait beau connaitre Roland depuis 2 ans, c'était la toute première fois qu'il le voyait faire une tête pareille. À quoi pensait-il ? Remarquant que le rat le regardait, la souris mâle détourna le regard, et prit une expression faussement agacée.

« J'ai fini. » Dit Mme Brisby en resserrant le bandage. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Roland en se relevant. « Grâce à vous, merci. »

« Ce n'est rien. Vous auriez fait pareil pour moi .»

« Sans la moindre hésitation. »

Mme Brisby lui sourit et partit voir ses enfants. Roland la regarda de nouveau, un sourire béat sur le visage. Puis il remarqua que Gustave, les bras croisés, le dévisagea avec beaucoup d'interrogation.

« Quoi ? » fit froidement Roland.

« Non non rien. » Répondit le rat. « Tu sais moi je t'ai sauvé la vie plein de fois et tu m'as jamais dit merci. »

« Ouais ! » Fut la seule réponse de Roland qui se mit de nouveau à observer Mme Brisby reprenant un sourire niais.

Gustave se posa plusieurs questions sur le comportement étrange que son ami. Mais il remit son questionnement à plus tard, car il était temps de continuer le voyage.

« Bon il faut qu'on se remette en route. » Annonça-t-il au groupe.

Le reste de la journée avait été très calme. Une fois la nuit tombée, le groupe s'installa derrière un gros rocher. Ils allumèrent un feu. Comme à son habitude, Roland se tenait à l'écart pour monter la garde. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger, Gustave eut l'idée de raconter une de ses précédentes aventures avec Roland. En résumé, l'histoire racontait comment les deux compères s'étaient retrouvés confronter à des chats sauvages alors qu'ils récoltaient des provisions. Les enfants écoutèrent attentivement n'hésitant pas à poser des questions dont le rat se faisait un plaisir d'y répondre. Voyant que ses enfants étaient captivés par l'histoire, Mme Brisby se dit qu'elle pouvait essayer de discuter à nouveau avec Roland. Elle alla donc le rejoindre. La souris mâle était occupée à regarder le ciel étoilé. La femelle fit de même.

« C'est magnifique n'est pas ? » Dit Mme Brisby afin d'ouvrir la conversation.

Roland tourna la tête vers la femelle qui regardait toujours le ciel. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de la mère, sans qu'il parvienne à dire pourquoi, Roland fut envahi par le bonheur.

« Ouais m'dame, magnifique. » Répondit-il émerveillé. Puis il détourna le regard. Cela recommençait. Depuis que la femelle lui avait sauvé la vie, à chaque fois qu'il posait accidentellement ou volontairement son regard sur elle, il était heureux. « Bon sang mais pourquoi à chaque fois que je regarde cette bonne femme je suis content ? » Pensa-t-il. Il n'eut par le temps d'y réfléchir que Mme Brisby le sorti de ses pensées.

« Avec Jonathan on avait l'habitude de regarder le ciel la nuit. » Dis la femelle en replongeant dans ses souvenirs. « Et vous et votre... » Mme Brisby s'arrêta net se souvenant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible pour le mâle. Mais ce dernier de s'énerva pas.

« Martha. » Dit-il. « Elle s'appelait Martha. »

Mme Brisby fut extrêmement surprise par la réaction du mâle. Était-il enfin prêt à parler de sa défunte épouse ? Elle ressentait le besoin de lui poser des questions mais elle se dit qu'elle valait mieux le laisser parler.

« Elle était la femelle la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. » Continua tristement Roland. « C'était aussi une véritable guerrière, c'est elle qui m'a tout apprit. Elle avait aussi un sacré caractère. » Le mâle regarda à nouveau Mme Brisby. « Comment avez vous fait ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pour faire définitivement votre deuil ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir. » Commença-t-elle. « Au début cela a été très dur pour moi de me retrouver seule. Mais j'ai pris sur moi et je me suis souvenue d'un conseil que m'avait un jour donné Jonathan. Un conseil que je lui avais promis de respecter _"Si un jour il m'arrivait quelque chose de grave et que tu te retrouvais seule avec les enfants. Surtout ne désespère pas. Soit heureuse, et cela peu importe ce que tu devras faire pour l'être."_ »

Roland se rappela que Martha lui avait donné un conseil semblable. Sauf que les mots qu'elle avait choisis avaient été légèrement différents. _"Écoute-moi bien mon coco, si jamais je meurs avant toi, ta pas intérêt à te morfondre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Sois heureux. Sinon je te jure que je viendrais de l'au-delà pour te botter les fesses."_ Le mâle ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire en repensant à cette anecdote.

« Je m'en souviendrai. » Dit Roland en souriant.

Les deux souris l'ignoraient mais ils étaient observés. Caché dans la pénombre, accroché à un arbre, une chauve-souris espionnait le groupe. L'espion afficha un sourire, il les avait enfin trouvé. Discrètement, il s'envola. Après avoir volé pendant une trentaine de minutes, il se posa sur le sol à coté d'un petit feu. Ici se trouvait assis sur une pierre, un étrange individu portant une toge noire. La capuche sur la tête, il était impossible de voir son visage.

« Je les ai trouvé. » Annonça la chauve-souris en s'inclinant. « Voulez-vous que je m'occupe d'eux ?»

« Non Henry. » Répondit calmement l'individu avec une voix caverneuse. « Laissons les arriver à la vallée de Thorn ensuite de nous chargerons d'eux. Il serait dommage que les rats n'assistent pas au spectacle. »

« Comme vous voudrez. » Répondit Henry.

L'individu encapuchonné sortis un poignard de sous sa toge. Il se mit à admirer l'arme tout en caressant doucement et sensuellement la lame.

« Quel dommage que tu ne sois plus de ce monde Jonathan. » Dit-il en ricanant. « J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois présent quand je me ferais un plaisir de massacrer ta charmante petite famille. »


End file.
